Pastel de Calabaza
by Ale W
Summary: No, no quería y ni iba a hacerlo: ese pastel se iba a quedar intacto por parte de él... a menos de que Tenten logre cambiarlo de opinión, con una que otra acción. Lime.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece.

**Pastel de calabaza**

Neji Hyuuga observó por enésima vez el platillo que estaba situado enfrente de sus ojos. Hay un dicho que manifiesta el que las acciones dicen más que las palabras… si eso era cierto, Neji acaba de dar por sentado cuánto detestaba ese platillo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se alejaba de la mesa con visible asco. Jamás se había visto a un Neji que tuviera malos modales en la mesa, pero simplemente esta vez no tuvo opción. Además, estaba prácticamente solo en la comodidad de su casa, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Pero cuando es "prácticamente solo" quiere decir que hay alguien más con él, observando su rostro, fijando sus ojos e incomodándolo con aquel pastel.

—Neji, cómete el pastel —ordenó Tenten mientras comía un pedacito del pastel — ¡Está muy rico!

Neji guardó silencio. ¿Qué si estaba rico? ¿Desde cuándo los pasteles naranjas con olor desagradable saben bien?

—No se me apetece —dijo Neji, cortés. Tampoco iba a perder la cordura por un pastel. Hizo el plato a un lado y se dispuso a salir de la cocina. Los pasteles de calabaza nunca fueron su fuerte, siempre le disgustaron y nadie le había hecho comer uno; Tenten no iba a cambiar eso.

—Disfrútalo tú —Neji volteó a ver a Tenten quien tenía la vista fija en su espalda —Provecho.

Se le revolvió el estómago de tan sólo imaginarse comiendo aquel pastel, todavía tenía el olorcillo rebotándole en las fosas nasales, así que necesitaba salir de ahí y pronto.

En cuestión de segundos sintió unas manos que lo detuvieron en seco. Tenten lo había abrazado por la espalda mientras paseaba sus manos por todo su pecho.

—¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó Neji volteándose para verla. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona y se acercó más a su cuerpo. Tenten aprisionó a Neji en la pared más cercana que tuvo, Neji no opuso resistencia alguna, y dejó que Tenten comenzara a desabrochar su camisa mientras él le acariciaba la espalda baja y la atraía más a su pecho.

Tenten rió divertida ante el acto y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Neji mientras recorría con sus labios cada centímetro de éste. Besaba con pasión, mordiendo de vez en cuando mientras sus caricias se hacían más lujuriosas y comenzaban a descender por el firme abdomen de Neji.

Ella, satisfecha de lo que podía causar en el cuerpo de Neji, besó su barbilla para luego quitarle el cinturón con tremenda pausa. A lo que Neji refutó sacándole con impaciencia la blusa.

—Eres un brusco, Neji —objetó divertida Tenten.

Eso bastó para que Neji la colocara sobre su cintura mientras con desesperación besaba el cuello de Tenten, marcándolo. Tenten reprimió un gemido a lo que Neji sonrió satisfecho.

Neji volteó su cuerpo y esta vez haciendo que el cuerpo de Tenten se estampara contra la pared, mientras soltaba de un lado a Tenten; colocó su mano en la pared, apoyándose. Para poder hundirse con mayor pasión en la clavícula de Tenten.

Escuchó un vago gemido de Tenten, y no porque fuera mísero, sino porque él estaba cegado por la lujuria y el deseo que poco escuchaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Tenten enredó sus finos dedos en los lacios cabellos del Hyuuga, dándole un pequeño jalón, el rostro de Neji quedo justo en frente del suyo. Con la respiración entrecortada y los deseos lujuriosos pasando por la mente, Tenten acarició los labios de Neji con el dedo, mientras se acercaba a él. Neji sentía la frustración de no haberla besado desde hace unos minutos, su cuerpo le demandaba aprisionar sus labios contra lo de ella para luego darle pase al juego de las lenguas.

Se acercó más a sus labios y acarició su cuello. Tenten beso con derroche de pasión la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que Neji gruñera de puro delirio. Tenten besaba la parte inferior de Neji con delicadeza, pero a la vez cargada de lujuria y de deseo. Pronto mordisqueó esa misma zona haciendo que Neji soltara un gemido bastante audible.

Neji jamás había sentido lo que sintió esa pequeña fracción de segundo, los labios de Tenten jugueteando con los suyos de una manera tan frágil pero pasional a la vez. Sintió el calor que despilaba Tenten, la lujuria y el deseo, todo involucrado en un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios. Le sedujo por completo aquel beso… quería más. Tenten se dio cuenta de eso.

Pronto Neji le despojó del sostén, pero una delicada mano lo detuvo sin compasión.

Aturdido, Neji volteó a ver a Tenten, mientras ella se acercó al lóbulo de su oreja y mordisqueó por unos instante, haciendo soltar un sinfín de gemidos. Dejó de hacerlo, junto con todas sus caricias.

—No, no, Neji. Si te acabas tu pastel, quizá seas recompensado —susurró con diversión Tenten mientras volvía besar la comisura de sus labios, ahora haciéndolo más prolongado y mucho más erótico, moviendo sus labios y mordiendo el de él, despilfarrando un sinfín de emociones a todo el cuerpo de Neji quien estaba estático.

Se sesparó del cuerpo de Neji y tomó su blusa para luego hacerle un gesto de despedida mientras se metía en el cuarto continuo.

Neji se quedó inmóvil sintiendo el roce de los labios carnosos de Tenten por todo su cuerpo, pero mucho más en sus labios sintiendo como mil de descargar eléctricas le pasaban por los labios.

Neji se avergonzó de su situación: un miembro erecto, unos labios ansiosos e hinchados y un endemoniado pastel esperándole.

**FIN**

**¡Calentóoon! Jajaja, ya, ya, Ale... seriedad, por favor. Hola chicos (: Bueno esta vez les traigo algo que usualmente yo no escribo: lime. Sí, esto es considerado lime por el tonito que he usado ;) Una buena escritora debe ser honesta con sus lectores (si es que hay, claro) y debo admitir que en mi msima cuenta existe uno parecido a este, sí. Este fanfic lo había escrito para un concurso en un foro, pero por el lime, me lo prohibieron, así que escribí el otro: es de fullmetal alchemist. Pero nada a comparación con éste ;) A éste le iba a incluir lemmon, pero al final rajé y lo dejé así. **

**Espero les haya gustado, los reviews adelgazan, ¿sabían? ¿Un review? **

**Saludos y gracias por leer. **


End file.
